It Was Always You
by loveisessential1227
Summary: Santana might be losing Brittany forever, but Brittany isn't ready to let go.


_*****SO FOR SOME REASON THIS IDEA POPPED INTO MY HEAD FOR A STORY AND I CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT IT. LET ME KNOW IF YOU GUYS LIKE IT IN THE REVIEW. I OWN NOTHING OF GLEE*****_

The day that Santana had been dreading for awhile now had finally come. When she heard of the news her life came to an abrupt halt and she was actually convinced that her heart did in fact stop beating for a good 2 minutes. She was literally the first to find out, being that she was Brittany's best friend. It had been five years since her and her friends had graduated from McKinley High, and things definitely had not turned out the way that she had anticipated let alone wanted, that was for sure, aside from the fact that she was a successful Medical student. Oddly enough her and most of the Glee club found themselves now residing in Southern California, Santana made downtown San Diego her home. Santana's iPhone started to ring like crazy. It was her alarm reminding her that it was time to get ready for the excruciating torture that was ahead of her. She turned off her alarm and stayed in her bed but before she could bring herself to sit up her attention was soon grabbed by the picture that she had always kept on her nightstand.

It was a picture from graduation. It was candid, which seemed to be the best ones, especially between her and Brittany. Mercedes was taking pictures after the commencement of Santana and all the kids from Glee club but as always Brittany and Santana found themselves in their own world. On the periphery of the picture there was clumsy Finn trying to catch his cap while Rachel was fixing his gown and Tina and Mike dancing with sheer happiness. As Santana studied the picture a huge smile formulated across her face when she focused on the two girls in the forefront of the picture. It was her and Brittany. They had their arms around each other and their proximity was close enough to steal a kiss. Their foreheads were touching as their eyes locked in each others' gaze. Their smiles could have melted the biggest glacier on the planet. It really was a great moment in their friendship. No words were exchanged in that moment, but nothing had to be said, their facial expressions and discreet touches said it all. It was simply beautiful.

Santana's sweet memories were rudely interrupted by her phone, this time it wasn't her alarm. She looked at the screen and groaned, "What Fabray! If you are calling once again to make sure that I am coming for the ummmpteeeth time, it's yes! Yes! Yes! So stop bothering me okay!" Santana almost screamed into the phone.

"Geeze! I would like to keep my sense of hearing for the 75 years I have left to live on this planet thank you very much, and if you must know I wasn't even calling about that. I was calling to tell you that I am going to get ready at your house that way we can go together." Quinn replied with a sense of sarcasm in her voice.

"Rigggghhhtttt. So you can make sure that I will come, really sneaky Quinn you totally need to work on your ninja skills." Santana smirked knowing she was right.

"Ninja? What does this have to do with ninjas?" Quinn was lost.

Santana started to giggle at her friends' lack of intelligence, "Nevermind Fabray, I'll see you soon, buuuhhhh bye!" Santana ended the call before Quinn could answer.

Santana set her phone back down on the nightstand and finally sat up I her bed. She looked at the invitation and opened it. It read: "We would like to cordially invite you to join us on our wedding day...Brittany Pierce and Artie" (I don't know what Artie's last name is, and I don't need to know lol =D)

Santana wanted to burn the invitation right when she received it in the mail, but she could never bring herself to do it, after all it had Brittany's name on it. Instead she just imagined that it said "Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez" Now I am sure that you are all wondering what actually happened between Brittany and Santana back in high school and their undying love for each other. Brittany was always vocal to Santana about being vigil about waiting for her to come out on her own time. Santana said that after they graduated that she would with no doubt, but she didn't. So Brittany waited. The next year passed, Santana still was not ready. Soon it was five years after their graduation and now Santana was attending Brittany and Artie's wedding. Brittany got tired of waiting. She wanted to be with Santana more than anything but she always closed her emotions off from her. She never completely let her walls down, and Brittany decided to settle for Artie.

Santana hated that she was never able to be strong enough for Brittany for their happiness. For their chance to be together. Their wasn't a day that passed that she did not dwell on the fact that she could have changed everything. She shook herself out of her deep pit of depression and dragged herself to the bathroom to take a shower.

Quinn had arrived and she was already dressed all she had to do was apply her makeup and curl her hair. Santana was in her bra and underwear going through her closet trying to decided what dress to wear.

"You mean you haven't picked out what you are going to wear yet?" Quinn questioned in disbelief as she walked into the closet.

Santana quickly turned to shoot her a mugged glare, "Well this isn't exactly an event that I am overwhelmed at the brim with excitement for."

Quinn knew how much this hurt Santana and her voice softened, "Look I'm sorry. If you want to leave, just let me know and I will help you escape." She says with a giggle and nudges Santana. Santana lets out a small laugh and Quinn continues, "Not to get all gushy on you, but I'm going to be there for you always. You are my friend Santana, and I will be here for you through the whole thing okay." She leans in to give her a hug. Santana is touched by the sincerity of the moment, then decides to break the silence, "Okay Quinn let go of me, if I didn't know any better I would have thought that you were hitting on me."

The girls burst out into laughter and Santana finally opts for a simple but beautiful silky cream colored cocktail dress with black Jimmy Choo stilettos.

"I really mean it though, all joking aside." Quinn finishes. Santana looks ups and smiles softly, "I know. Okay, let's get this shit over with."

It was 11:30 and the wedding didn't start until 1:30, so Santana made sure that she was able to get in a couple shots of whatever just as long as it took the edge off. The wedding was taking place at cute and quaint resort in Santa Monica. Much to her dismay, Brittany wanted Santana to come and see her before the wedding. She really wanted Santana to see her in her wedding dress. Although she would have rather sat in a padded jail cell with Rachel Berry singing non-stop than see Brittany in a wedding dress at a wedding that wasn't theirs, it was Brittany and she would do always do anything for her no matter how much it hurt.

She reached the door to Brittany's changing room. Quinn had wandered off somewhere on the resort grounds. Santana lifted her hand slowly to move the door's handle and walked in. Her breathe was automatically taken away when she saw Brittany standing in front of the mirror. Her beauty was flawless to say the least. The wedding dress was simple. Her hair was in a simple up do, everything about her image was simple, yet so perfect. Santana stood there in awe until Brittany noticed her presence. She smiled and turned around quickly running towards Santana bringing her arms around her neck in a warm embrace. Santana returned the motion and settled her head to rest on Brittany's shoulder taking in her scent. They stood there in silence for awhile just holding each other, Santana decided to break the hold.

"Sooooo, how do I look?" Brittany asked in a cute little voice as she twirled around.

Santana let out a cute giggle, but then her tone of voice was serious, "Britt, you look absolutely gorgeous."

Brittany just smiled sensing the tone of Santana's voice while biting her bottom lip. Santana felt like she could have died from all the awkwardness in the room. She knew what Brittany was thinking. Brittany decided to break the tension and motioned for them to take a seat on the couch. Brittany sat down first grabbing Santana's hand pulling her down to sit next to her. They sat there for a moment not saying anything, just holding each others' hands.

Santana let out a breath, "Man, I still can't believe you are getting married! My Britt Britt, getting married! I can't believe how fast time really goes by." She wanted to talk as casually as she possibly could. Avoiding all urges to tell Brittany how she really felt about the wedding, the stupid, stupid, stupid wedding.

"You know..." Brittany starts their hands still intertwined, "When Artie and I were planning the wedding..." She pauses again looking straight into Santana's eyes, "I always imagined that I was planning OUR wedding." Brittany finishes as she puts an emphasis on the word 'our'.

Santana is caught of guard by Brittany's comment and tries to pull her hands away but Brittany wouldn't let her budge. Brittany could sense that Santana didn't know what to say so she decided to keep speaking, "I mean, haven't you ever thought about us? If we ended up together? If we were the ones that were getting married today?" Brittany began to almost sound as is she were pleading.

Brittany could feel Santana's hands getting sweaty. She knew that Santana was freaking out internally because her hands only sweat this much when she got this nervous. 'Out of all days to bring up the issue of us, you pick this day?' Santana said to herself. Santana had been looking down into her lap this whole time trying to keep away from eye contact, but then she felt Brittany's hand come in contact with her chin, slowly lifting it up to meet her gaze.

When Brittany finally found Santana's eyes, she saw that they were filled with tears. Santana let go of Brittany's other hand to wipes her tears and let out a big breath, "Of course I do Britt." There was a long pause, "Everyday." Brittany soon found herself choking up. She scooted closer to Santana to cup her face in her hands and leaned in close, "I love..." And before Brittany could finish her sentence, Quinn bursts through the door ruining their moment. Santana and Brittany quickly jumped at the loud noise of the door opening as Brittany lets go of Santana's face.

"Britt! Britt!" Quinn yelled like a crazy lady obviously looking for her.

"Ummm, Hello! Stop yelling you crazy hag! She's right here!" Santana said as she waved at Quinn.

Before Quinn could reply to Santana's bitchy remark she took notice of how close Brittany and Santana were sitting next to each other on the couch, and a confused expression took over her face. Santana and Brittany exchanged glances as Santana moved farther away.

"Uhhh, right, sorry I was freaking out." Quinn kept moving her glance from one girl to the other as she tried to figure out what was going on before she barged in on them. "Well I'm guessing you lost track of time because it's already 1:20 and you were no where in sight. You should be getting ready to walk down the aisle girl! Come on! Not unless...you are having second thoughts." Quinn says slyly as she moves her gaze from Brittany to Santana to see if she could get a reaction out of either girls.

Brittany looks at Santana also trying to elicit any type of reaction from her as she stands up and makes up an excuse, "Sorry, you know how Santana and I are when we start talking. She was just congratulating me and we somehow made a trip down memory lane." Santana smiles in agreement and stands up to hug Brittany one last time. Quinn smiles and breaks their hug, "Okay, come on love let's go, your wedding is calling you."

Santana stayed in the room before she made her way to her seat in the pews. Brittany looked gorgeous walking down the aisle. Soon Santana was looking up at Brittany in front of Artie exchanging vows. Santana wasn't really paying attention, she just kept her focus on Brittany's hot body. Soon it came time for that part in a wedding when the Priest says the whole spiel of "speak now of forever hold your peace."

At first no one protested and the Priest was going to proceed until a familiar voice echoed within the church. Santana still wasn't paying attention, all she could think about now was the open bar at the reception, and then the familiar voice sounded again.

"I have to say something." Brittany began to speak to everyone's disbelief, especially Artie's. Santana heard everyone gasp. 'What the hell is going on?' She asked herself as she sat up straight in her seat and looked over to Quinn as Quinn mouthed back to her "I don't know," as she shrugged her shoulders to emphasize her confusion.

Artie's hands began to shake. He had never been more scarred in his life. He already felt like he was losing her, slowly realizing that he never fully had her in the first place. "Britt, what are you doing?" He asked his voice quivering. Brittany looked down and bit her lip, tears started to fall down her cheek and she raised her head to meet his questioning and desperate eyes.

"I can't...I just can't do it anymore." Brittany started. Artie was becoming more confused, and began to question again, "What do you mean? Can't do what anymore?"

Brittany continued, "Pretending, I can't pretend that I love you anymore, it's not fair to you, and not fair to me...I'm sorry Artie, I am so sorry." Brittany finished as she let go of his hands, her voice becoming a faint whisper as she finished her sentence.

Everyone was lost in translation. The words being exchanged between Artie and Brittany were so soft no one could hear. Santana was getting inpatient by the second. 'What the fuck?' she internalized. Brittany made her way down as she apologized politely to the Priest and both Artie's family and her own. Her tears hand a mind of their own and hadn't stopped. She tried to wipe them off as she began to scan the crowd. She was looking for a certain someone. Santana watched Brittany, 'What the hell are you doing Britt?' Brittany kept looking through the crowd until her gaze met the eyes of the person she was looking for.

Santana looked behind her and to her sides until she realized that Brittany was looking straight at her. Although Brittany knew that she would forever endure ridicule for the stunt she pulled today, at that moment nothing else mattered. She began to walk straight towards Santana not taking any notice to those around. Artie hadn't taken his eyes off Brittany either and as soon as he saw who Brittany was walking towards all he could say to himself was, 'Of course.'

Santana started to freak out, 'Oh My Gawd, Britt, what the fuck?' Santana was frozen. Brittany finally made her way to Santana and smiled. Santana had no clue as to what she should do, she was never the expert with public events especially when she was part of the main show. Santana decides to stand up, quite awkwardly.

Brittany kept smiling, "Hi." she said simply.

Santana smiled back, "Hey there...ummm Britt, I must ask, what the fuck are you doing?"

Brittany giggled, "Well, I'm not always the smartest person, but I know that you shouldn't get married to someone when you are, or rather have been utterly in love with someone else for your whole life."

Santana knew she was talking about her, but she wanted to hear it from Brittany herself, "Hmmm, and who might that be?"

The whole Glee club had attended the wedding and although they had mixed feelings because they were also Artie's friends as well they couldn't deny how happy these girls made each other. Quinn knew that her instincts were right about the mood when she walked in on them earlier that day.

Brittany looked at Santana and bit her lip, "Well you silly." After a long pause Brittany's tears started fall again, this time from happiness, "It has always been you San."

Santana can't bring herself to speak. She feels as though her hear leaped out of her chest and her whole body went numb. She smiles and before she could speak, Brittany holds out her pinky for her to take, instead Santana holds out her whole hand and intertwines there hands as they walk up the aisle out the front door of the church.

_****** THANK YOU FOR READING! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT. LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE. =D I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR FEEDBACK! =D I WILL WRITE MORE CHAPTERS IF I GET FEEDBACK******_


End file.
